


Healing Touch

by Jena Bartley (jenab), jenab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/jenab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo helps Lucifer care for his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



Jo stood between the Devil’s knees, staring into his eyes. With him sitting on the bed, it brought them almost level to each other. There were books and paintings filled with warnings for what she’s about to do, has done already. She’s read many of them but she is still here, with his fingers tracing over her lips and cheek, reverence in his every touch.

He always touched her as if she was something to cherish though she was only human with her own set of flaws. But that didn’t seem to matter him, the Fallen angel who’d been cast out of Heaven for refusing to step aside for humanity.

A breeze ruffled her hair as his wings unfurled behind him.. It always took Jo’s breath away to see them. They stretched out to fill the room, feathers so black they gleamed blue in the light. Her hand was already stretched out to sink her fingers in them.

“They look so much better than the first time I saw them.” she murmured, feeling the flex of his fingers on her hips mimicking her movements in his feathers.

The first time he showed his wings to her, they had been tattered and dull looking, ash clinging to her fingers when she touched them. The stink of Hell had filled the room, lingering long after Lucifer had tucked his wings away. Now, she smelled the earthy scent of dirt and old trees. His feathers looked healthy, no empty patches or torn points.

Lucifer nuzzled her neck, his breath warm against her skin. Jo shivered, pressing closer as he wrapped his wings around her.

“Your touch and care has helped heal them.”

He urged her closer until Jo crawled in his lap, straddling him. His wings felt like a cocoon around her, creating a space only for them. Jo kept stroking her fingers through his wings, loving the way he quivered against her.

As much as seeing his wings amazed her, feeling the way he reacted to her simplest touches and how he’d put aside his war against humanity just for her, filled her with awe and love.

“Beloved.” Lucifer murmured against her skin.

Jo pressed her forehead against his, happy to stay just like this. Later, there would be heat and need but right now, Jo was content and feeling cherished.


End file.
